


Love a Little Longer

by Sorai_Rina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Requited Love, Romance, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina
Summary: My pregnant wife found an antique looking box that I received from my ex-fiancee. It contained some accessories and a stack of stationery envelopes. My wife's jealous but she allowed me to read the letters and headed to bed first. I read my ex-fiancee's letter, smiling and recalling the happy moments we had..Reading another two made the pain come back—I just couldn't read the last one.It still hurts."Just remember that I love you to the moon and back, okay? I always will, even though you're on the other side of the world.."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Love a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Rina: My works are also in my wattpad account (PropertyOfTsukki)!~  
> If you want to, you can check out my Sun and the Moon series after this!
> 
> This somewhat a future or CEO AU and we're not going to be including v-ball for this one.

**  
  
**

" We're having.. what again?"

I heard what my wife said but I needed to hear it again as confirmation. She chuckled nervously, fiddling with her fingers as she answered in a weak voice, " Twins, love."

" We're having.. twins?" I repeated her words, trying to process them in my mind. It seemed that my anxiousness was starting to leak out and she noticed it, her smile turning into a frown. " Why?.. Do you not want them?" Her mood changes so fast; I guess it's due to her pregnancy.

I shook my head, sighing at my mistake. " No, no, that's not it." I pulled her onto my lap, being mindful about the bump on her belly that contained two of our little angels. I wrapped my arms around her, my hand pushing her head to lean onto my chest so I can rest my chin on it while I tried to cover my bashfulness; failing to do so when I stuttered on the first syllable. " I-I'm happy, really—just shocked, is all."

She sighed contentedly, not paying any heed to it and nuzzling into the crook of my neck." I love you," she muttered, which made me pull back a bit to look at her, taking in her lovely visage while she did the same; looking at my lips more often than not. My hand rose up from her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her in and caressing her lips with mine, trying to let her know how much I love her through it.

" I love you too," I replied back shortly after I pulled away and leaned my forehead onto hers, adding, " You don't know how much." She grinned cheekily, her hands sliding from my chest to slither around my neck and play with my hair as she kept me close to her, our breaths intermingling whilst we got lost in each other's gaze.

After a while, I spoke, **" _Thank you_**.." She just hummed, leaning in to kiss me again and smiling against my lips. Once she pulled back, she laid her head on my shoulder, her hands placed on top of mine that were on her baby bump.

" What do you think we should name them?" she questioned, rubbing circles on my hand. I paused to think but nothing came into mind. I pressed my lips on the crown of her head, telling her, " Nothing's coming to mind. We don't even know their gender yet.. Maybe in a few months, we'll think of something."

She nodded, understanding my point. Then suddenly, I flinched when she pushed against my chest and looked at me with wide eyes. It's a good thing that I was holding her so she didn't fall off. I cocked my head to the side, my brows furrowing in concern as I asked, " What's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital?" It was always better to be safe than sorry after all.

Thankfully, it was only a false alarm. She shook her head with a sheepish smile and apologized. " Sorry, I just remembered something," she said and tapped on my arms. I realized that she wanted me to let go so I did and supported her as she stood up. I was also about to stand up but she told me to stay in my seat while she went and got something. I obeyed her. No one argues with a pregnant woman, especially if they were your own wife.

The level of my worry meter started to increase when I heard a couple of thuds coming from our bedroom; it took my all to not stand up to go get her. _' I shouldn't worry.. I told her to promise me that if ever she feels that something is amiss, she'll call my name out immediately.'_ At that thought, I relaxed. More so when she came waddling into the bedroom like a penguin. I cleared my throat to force my laughs back and focused my attention on the familiar box that she was holding in her hands.

" Where did you—"

" I was looking for something to do when you went out with your friends yesterday. Got bored from my phone so I went to look at the photo albums that we have in our dresser," she cut me off short, sitting beside me; my hand instantly holding her waist. " Although, it's just a simple box.. it's so beautiful. _' To the Moon and Back'.._ Your _ex-fiancee_ must've loved you so much, huh?" I kept my lips shut, taking the box into my hands and stroking the words on top of it. " Did you open it?" I asked her and she just laid her head on my shoulder, shaking her head _'no'_.

" I didn't. I knew that you haven't opened it yet so.." I sighed and kissed her head. " Why don't we open it together then?" I suggested. She sat up properly and eagerly waited for my next actions. I chuckled and shook my head fondly, turning to the box and placing my hands on the lid, getting ready to lift it up. It's been so long since I've touched this box—maybe months or years, I don't know. When I first received it, I didn't open it. I couldn't open it at that time.. because the pain was _too much_ to handle and soon, I almost forgot we have this box lying around in our home.

Pushing the lid open cautiously as if waiting for something to pounce out, I caught something shimmering inside. I opened it fully, taking the small tangle of silver chains holding a pendant on each and observing it. One was a circle with the words _' I love you_ ' on it while as the moon had _' to the moon and back'_ on it.

" Oh my.. aren't these expensive?" My wife said from beside me, holding another open box but this time, it was tiny and held a pair of elegant looking rings. She took both out and felt their smoothness, pausing before narrowing her eyes at what was engraved on the inside. She tilted her head, looking at me. " _'I love you to the moon and back'_ again? I think I'm getting jealous.. mind telling me about her?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, debating on whether to tell my wife or not. It's not that I don't want to, I don't think I can yet. She understood my expression and smiled solemnly. " On second thought, let's just leave that for another day. What do you say, love?" I smiled back and nodded, kissing her cheek gratefully.

She giggled and pushed me away, then pointed to the stack of stationery envelopes left inside the box. I knew it must've been white some time ago but it was brown around the edges now.

" Those.." she pointed to them. ".. look kind of personal so I'm going to leave you be now. And I want you to read it without thinking that you're making me feel bad.. besides, I'm getting sleepy so I'll be heading to bed first." After she left, I took the first envelope with the earliest date at the bottom left corner, sliding the paper out and unfolding it. In an instant, I was met with a nostalgic penmanship: _my ex-fiancee's_. So I read it.

* * *

_Hey.. how are you doing, Kei? I miss you so much.. I'm sorry for the sudden leave—you know how my parents are.. I cried and begged so much but they still won't let me see you or at least say goodbye. They have me on a tight leash so a letter is all I could afford to do. It won't seem out of the ordinary as I love to write so they wouldn't take it away from me unlike my phone. Let's meet again in University, okay? Because they'll allow me to go back to Japan as I'm of legal age and able to live independently by then.._

_I'm actually really scared because you might fall for someone else while I'm not there.. but it's fine. Just remember that I love you to the moon and back, okay? I always will, even though you're on the other side of the world._

_Love, future Tsukishima (Y/N)_

_(cheeky, I know ;D)_

* * *

I drawled out a shaky sigh, a forlorn expression on my face as I moved to the next one. The pain's coming back just from reading these letters but I couldn't stop.

* * *

_Kei!! I received the necklace! Please tell me you're wearing yours right now because I have it on too! I won't even remove it! It's sooo pretty! Simple but pretty!.. Please don't mind the wet stains on the paper.. If I could rewrite this again so it's neat, I would.._

_I just miss you so much, Kei. It's been two years since we moved and we're about to graduate from high school soon. I know I said that we'll meet in university but they're not allowing me to go back.._

_I want to see you so bad, Kei. I want to hear your voice again. I want to feel your hand enveloping mine completely again. I want you to hold me close again and press your lips on my forehead. We haven't even kissed on the lips yet. I miss you, Kei. I miss you. I miss you so much. I love you.. to the moon and back.._

_Love, future wifey (Y/N)_

* * *

I moved on to the next letters, trying to see if I can finish reading these in one go and go to bed early; never to read them again. Opening the next ones and skimming the words, I smiled because she was telling us the times where we were with my other childhood friend. We always did everything together: we walk to and home from school, we study at the library or at mine or my childhood friend's house, we go to cafés and eat pastries that suited our tastes. She always made sure to get a taste from ours, saying, _'I didn't get the same as yours so I could taste the newly released flavor!'_

_'Those were the good times..'_ I thought then blushed when I opened the next one. It _was_ kind of personal.

* * *

_Thank you so much, Kei! I knew you were always the romantic type! Don't roll your eyes at me, mister! I bet you're scowling right now.._

_But really, thank you.. You have no idea how happy I was. I thought it was going to be a dull 19th birthday with my parents forcing me to attend a party of some sort and shaking hands with a lot of strangers like what happened during my 18th birthday. I'm lucky that Kiyo-nii always brought couple of hand sanitizers and sprayed my hands before and after coming in contact with those 'pests' he says._

_You didn't tell me you were talking with my brother behind my back though. I didn't think he'd approve of you easily unlike how my parents didn't. You even had to use your childhood friend to go get me so my parents wouldn't be suspicious and as additional precautionary measures, my brother distracted them to talk about business. He told them they have to fly to some countries because they have impatient clients. My brother's so good at lying, he even convinced them to let him stay so he could look after me.._

_I'm telling you this again.. I'm so happy, Kei! You flew over just to make me feel this way. I love the ring so much! I'll wear it everytime so you better wear yours too, alright?! But of course, you'll wear it, we're married now after all. This isn't a dream right? Ahh, I'm so happy—I'm ecstatic, Kei!_

_Writing this letter, days have passed since then but I still remember how I walked down the aisle and saw the corner of your eyes pricking with tears, how Kiyo-nii sprayed your hand with sanitizer before handing me over to you. Our friends were there, your family were too and it was everything I've dreamt of what my wedding would be like. I remember how I teased you about crying whereas I was crying harder than you. I remember our vows to each other and our first kiss as husband and wife. I knew the audience was cheering so loud but all I could hear was my heart and yours beating as one._

_We made love that night and while I was in your embrace, you asked me how many children I want. I told you that I wanted twins so I can have a baby boy and a girl at the same time but if it didn't work out, we'll try for another one. You blushed so hard back then! I teased you for being so adorable and you got annoyed so you made me shut up—well, not shut up. I knew you loved making me moan. Whew!~ It' s so hot in here, I wonder why?_

_Uhh.. anyways, thank you for the best birthday present ever! I wish I could do the same though I know you wouldn't mind and tell me to just keep writing letters to give you.. buuut along with this letter, I'm giving you a special box made by yours truly! So you can place all my letters there :D_

_This is getting long so I'm going to have this cut off short. Thank you so much again, Kei! I love you!! To the moon and back!_

_Love, Tsukishima (Y/N)_

_(Would 'ya look at that, I'm a Tsukishima now ;D)_

* * *

I can still feel her happiness oozing from the inked words. She must've been in euphoria. I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement as I got the next one out. I felt a lump build up in my throat and I bit my lip, my hands shaking once I caught sight of the first few lines.

* * *

_Hey, Kei.. I've been hiding something from you. Actually, I just found out today so please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. No, not at me.. but please don't get mad at your friend. My parents saw the ring that I was wearing and they told me that they were surprised that your friend proposed to me so early._

_I was frustrated so I looked to Kiyo-nii for answers but he turned his head away from me! I never felt so betrayed, you know? But I couldn't do anything and words didn't find their way out of my mouth so they took it as a yes._

_It was so fast, I didn't know I was already dressed in fancy clothes, my hair curled and embedded with luxurious accessories, and my face in a thin layer of make-up. But when I snapped out of my daze, I was looking into your friend's surprised eyes. It turned out that he was also kept in the dark but he played along and told my parents that he was the one who gave me the necklace and ring that I was wearing so they wouldn't find out I was talking with you._

_I found out that we were engaged since birth, Kei. That our companies were past rivals and decided on a truce by letting their children marry when they grow up. That's why they weren't suspicious when your childhood friend was with me.._

_What do I do, Kei? They want us to get married as soon as possible but I'm already married to you! They're preparing and it's going to be a big wedding and my brother's being quiet all of a sudden—it hurts, Kei! I don't know what to do.. I want to see you, Kei. I want to go home. I can't stop crying, Kei! I want to go home. I want to be with you.. I love you, Kei.. to the moon and back.._

_Love, Tsukishima (Y/N)_

* * *

There was still one letter left. The envelope was quite thicker than the previous ones and I knew that I should read it but I can't—not now. My eyes were burning and I could feel tears streaking down my face. I carefully arranged the letters by order again and placed the necklaces and the velvet box containing the rings inside the handcrafted wooden box.

Walking slowly towards the bedroom, I found my wife laying on her side. I tried my best to be quiet in my steps and carefully opened the dresser where this box was hidden before laying behind my wife and wrapping my arms around her; burying my face into the crook of her neck. I flinched when I heard her spoke, " Did you finish reading them?" I shook my head in response and discreetly sniffed but it was futile because she still heard it.

" Love, it's okay.." she trailed off to hold my hand and caressed it with her thumb. "..it's okay. Let it out, love. Cry, I won't judge you. It's okay.." she cooed, her gentle voice convincing me to let go.. and I did. I sobbed pathetically into her shoulder, my hold tightening against her but still being mindful about her stomach. My heart felt heavy and I was so embarrassed of the whimpers that slipped past my lips. It was fine though, my wife was with me the entire time.

Once I calmed down, I sniffed and pressed my lips on her neck. " Thank you. I love you.." I told her while wiping my face free of tears. She hummed and leaned back against me. " I love you too. Sleep now, love." At her words, my eyelids slid shut and unconsciousness slowly took over me.

_**. . .** _

A few weeks passed by and I'm currently waiting for my wife to finish preparing her things while I waited on the couch. We have ample time before her appointment with her doctor so she doesn't need to hurry. She told me we needed to be quick because I told her we were going somewhere after it.. not that I remember or anything. I keep on losing track of the time, I don't even know what today is.. but I felt like today was an important day. My guts told me.

" Love, I'm ready! Let's go!" I snapped out of my daze and stood up, instantly going beside my wife to support her while she walk. She allowed me, she knew I wouldn't stop anyway. I opened the car door for her before walking towards mine and sitting on the driver's seat. I leaned over to my left so I can put the seat belt around her and doing the same on myself then starting the engine.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, seeing her fidgeting in her seat and playing with her fingers. " Why are you nervous?" I suddenly asked as I stared back at the road and held her hand, ignoring her little jump from my question. She squeezed my hand and sighed. " I'm sorry.. I should've asked for your permission before I brought it.."

" Brought what?" She reached for her bag in the back seat and opened it, pulling out the box that I haven't seen in weeks. " I'm sorry.. I wanted to read it. Jealousy is such an ugly thing, you know? I can't help it.." she muttered, slumping in her seat and sulking, making me chuckle.

" You don't have to be jealous and you can read it but leave the last letter for later because I haven't read it yet," I told her and she nodded furiously, carefully taking the letters out and reading each one. At the first one, she furrowed her brows in confusion and threw me a questioning glance. " Go on, read them," I said and she nodded once. The whole car ride to the hospital was silent except for the occasional giggles and gasps from her and my chuckles.

I parked the car and turned off the engine, turning to her and removing her seat belt for her. " We're here. Are you ready to know their gender?" I questioned her as I removed my own and went out of the car to open the door for her. She took my hand and I supported her as she went out and shut it close. Once I turned to her, she was raising a brow with a playful smile on her lips. " Are you sure you should ask me that? You don't look quite ready.." she teased.

" I am, believe me.. and I think I know what to name them when we find out their gender. You'll allow me to name them, right?" I was hesitant and a little nervous about her answer.. but I knew I shouldn't be. She smiled and nodded. " Of course. I'm not good with names, at all."

I released a breath I was holding and thanked her, " Okay.. Thank you." Holding each other's hand, we walked to the room where we would know the gender of our two little angels.

" It's the 11th of (month) today, huh.." My brows were meeting as I tried to remember what day it is today. It's on the tip of my tongue—why can't it come back to me now? I sighed, earning a concerned glance from my wife and a small squeeze on my hand. " What's wrong, love?"

I shook my head and opened the car door for her and did the same thing I did before going to mine. " It's nothing.. It's just.. I feel like today's important, maybe a birthday of an old friend or.." I sighed sharply. I can't remember even though I said that. I started the car and went back from the way we came from.

" We're going home? I thought we're going somewhere?" She gasped as if lightning struck suddenly then added, " About that.. I think it's not you who told me that. Maybe your brother or friend—ahh, I don't remember. Oh! Can I read the last letter now, pleasee?" She pouted, her eyes hopeful.

I chuckled. " You don't need to pout.. But I haven't read it yet so.." She frowned and leaned back on her seat, crossing her arms and facing the window. I snickered at her while as she huffed and mumbled, " I'm ignoring you, hmmp." Ever since her pregnancy, she acted a lot childish but you know, it's cute. It was always fun to see her get annoyed, she was always smiling—not that I don't want to see her smile, seeing her annoyed expression is a nice change of pace.

" Fine. You can read it, but on one condition.." I paused and see if she would listen. Her head swiveled around to face me, a smile on and her expecting eyes waiting for me to continue. I stopped at the red light but kept my eyes on it, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as I stated the condition, " Read it to me." She nodded, her smile faltering as she remembered how the last letter ended. All of the letters were wholesome and you can feel the writer's heart being poured on it. She was afraid of that, pouring everything on one thing that'll hurt you once it's taken away from you. 

She took in deep breaths and shook her negative thoughts away. " You don't have to read it now, you know? We can read it at ho—" she cut me off, giving me a small glare. " No. Something's telling me to read it now."

I bit my bottom lip, stifling a laugh. I could feel her narrowing her eyes at me. Jeez. Pregnant women are scary, her mood swings are worst than when she's on her period. " Okay, I'll stop. You can read it now, I'll stay quiet," I told her. She pulled the box out and reached in for the last letter. She threw me one last glance before pulling the paper out and reading the first words, her expression shocked.

* * *

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, KEI?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M FUCKING SWEARING. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WANT TO GO HERE?! THIS LETTER'S USELESS BY NOW BUT WHY THE FUCK?! JESUS CHRIST! GODDAMN IT, KEI!_

_Why must you do that?! Don't you know how hard it is for me now?! I'm locked up in my room, Kei! And it's because of you! Shouldn't you have warned me beforehand?! Why didn't you tell me? You talk with my brother, right? We're not in good terms as of now but maybe he'll pass on your message to me if you just told him. Your friend can too! We're engaged so my parents wouldn't doubt him.._

_So why?_

* * *

Bit by bit, from the words I heard, I'm remembering. It seemed like my body knew where to go as I took a detour to the left, to a place I didn't visit in a long time. My wife looked up from the letter when I did, tilting her head in question. I forced a smile on and told her, " I remembered. Can you check what day that letter was written before continuing?"

" It's written on.." she gasped, turning to me. " It's the same date as today!" I was right. We should be going there today. It was an important day after all.

I nodded in confirmation. " You can continue reading." She replied a short ' _okay'_ before proceeding on reciting the words in the letter. This time I won't stop her until it's finished.

* * *

_I knew that it seemed that fate always got in the way of our love—it sounds sappy but it's true, Kei. If only I wasn't the daughter of my parents, then maybe we can love with no bounds. It's like Romeo and Juliet except your family likes me.. I treat them as my own, you know? My parents treat me as some kind of object that they use for business, to get more power. I keep thinking that it's because of the death of my older sister that they changed. I should just understand that they're controlling my life so I wouldn't end up like my sister. I won't end up like her. She died in an accident. Got caught in a crossfire when she tried to stop them from killing each other. My sister was very kind. Me and Kiyo-nii looked up to her so much. We were only kids when she died. We were smart for our age so we knew that she's not coming back. I knew yet I begged for her to come back while Kiyo-nii held onto me.._

_Maybe that's also why he didn't say anything when my parents said that I have to be engaged to the son of their rival, to form a truce and gain more power; maybe rule in the business world. They love me so much, they're controlling what I should and shouldn't do. Their love is suffocating. From the time that I met you, Kei, I was able to breath freely again since the death of my sister. But when they took me away from you, I thought I'd be suffocated again but I remembered you._

_These letters and the gifts I received from you allowed me to breathe. I always looked forward to writing these and imagining how you would react. Have I told you? That my favorite letter was me telling you how grateful I was for you getting down on one knee during my 19th birthday, making me a Tsukishima, and making love to me in the span of a week? I still feel giddy about that—I was ecstatic at that time, even now I couldn't believe it. Who knew you would work so hard just to be romantic? Kidding, I loved it. And I have soo many plans in the future._

_First, I'm going to save up a lot of money because I know you are too. Second, we will buy a house in our home town and design it together. I'll even paint a dinosaur in our bedroom for you :D. Third, once everything's arranged, we're going to mess up the bed—you're also going to be messing me up ( I know you're blushing but it's true, don't deny it). Fourth, we're going to travel all around the world and take a ton of pictures! Fifth, we'll settle down and you know.. make children. Sixth! We're going to buy stuff for our future baby or babies, whatever! We'll take all the dinosaur-themed ones—oml, you'll like it so much, you dinosaur nerd. Seventh, we'll be the best parents out there! Eight, we'll grow old together and die in each other's embrace. I want this to reach the eleventh number because it's your favorite—I mean, our favorite number. So.. ninth, I'll love you. Tenth, I'll love you. Eleventh, I'll still love you.._

_So tell me why? Why?_

_Why do you have to hurt me? It hurts, Kei. It hurts. Don't you know that I love you so much? That even if we're far apart, I still love you to the moon and back? Ugh, I hate this. I can barely see what I'm writing through my tears, it's getting frustrating. I want to scream but it'll alarm our maids and butlers then they'd tell my parents. I'm so sick of them controlling me so I'm staying locked up here in my room. I took all of the keys to my room, except my brother's. He won't tell my parents he has them, I trust him on that. But we're still not talking. They're trying to call your friend so they could comfort me but he's still on a plane. It's useless though. Only you can comfort me. Only you, Kei..._

_But you can't now. You can't. Instead of comforting me, you're hurting me. Fucking hell, it hurts. Do you know how hurt I was when I heard the news? When I answered the call of your mother and heard her crying? I never felt so much adrenaline pumping in my veins since then. I told our private pilot to take me back there. I arrived after a few hours of shaking in my seat. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I was lucky that I heard the pilot's announcement. I instantly ran out. All I had on my mind was getting to you._

_And when I did, my knees gave up. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I gasped for air. I flinched when a pair of gentle hands landed on my shoulders. " Calm down, (Y/N)-chan. Follow my lead and breathe, okay?" I heard them say. I was hyperventilating and I didn't even know it. I followed their instructions, inhaling then exhaling. After a few more, I was breathing normally and I saw who it was. It was mother, not my biological one but my mother-in-law. Her eyes reminded me of yours, they always felt like home. There was something different about them though.. They were bloodshot and that was a sight I hadn't seen since our wedding. She helped me stand up on my feet and supported me as we walked towards you._

_You have no idea how much I longed to see you, Kei. But not like that. Not like that, Kei! I didn't want to see you so handsomely dressed in the tux you wore during our wedding, laying there in the casket; looking so calm and peaceful. I cupped your cheek and expected it to be warm but it was cold. Cold, Kei. You were cold. You were always warm. I told you, " I'm back so open your eyes, Kei." I wanted to see your ochre eyes. They were my favorite gems.. but they remained closed. I lost it. I broke down. I asked why you left me over and over again. What kind of husband are you? Leaving your wife, are you fucking kidding me?! I still had a lot of plans, Kei! We still have a lot of plans! What do you expect me to do now?_

_My tears ran out exactly at the time my brother came to pick me up. I was surprised because he came. He never handled crowds all that well, saying he doesn't want their germs to get on him. I hugged my in-laws and nodded to say I'm going. I couldn't speak, my throat was all dried up. The flight back home was silent and once we stepped foot in the mansion, I went to the place where they kept the keys to my room and hid it in the bag that I was carrying before bolting up to my room and locking myself in it. I heard my brother tell the maids and butlers to let me be and his foot steps fading away. I thought he'd comfort me. He always did when I was crying.._

_This letter's getting so long, it's useless. I still have soo much to tell you, Kei. So why did you leave? Tell me what I should do, Kei. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. We just wanted to be together. We just wanted to love each other— so why must fate be this way and play with us? I love you so much, Kei. Do you remember our vows? 'Till death do us part? Well, I don't want to part from you anymore. I know you're going to be scolding me but I want to defy fate once. It's going to be the last so don't worry. Have I told you that my brother taught me how to hold a gun and gave me small one on one of my birthdays? He told me it was to protect myself from danger. It's ironic because after this letter, I'm going to use it to put myself in danger. It's not exactly in danger because.. I'm going to be in the safest place: I'm going to be in your arms again. So wait for me, okay?_

_I have one wish.. but I'll tell you once we meet. I love you, Kei. To the moon and back._

_Love, Tsukishima (Y/N)_

* * *

We reached our destination and I did the same routine after I parked the car. I handed my wife a handkerchief and told her to wipe her tears away before we enter. I pushed the button and spoke when I heard the voice ask who I was. " It's me, Sakusa- _san_."

After a few moments, the gates began creaking open and I squeezed my wife's hand. " I'll introduce you to the brother of my _ex-fiancee._ He's a nice guy but first, let's spray our hands with sanitizer." Cue to me spraying her hands and mine then stepping foot into the property. It was still as beautiful as ever. Simple but beautiful.

My wife awed at the lush greenery that surrounded us, failing to notice the man with curly raven hair walking towards us. He wasn't wearing a mask, he doesn't need to because this place is mostly deserted. He's only here because it's an important day. " You finally came to see them. They're waiting for you." I knew what he meant so I followed him to the backyard where a humongous wisteria tree was at.

We crossed a bridge to get to the tree, my wife stopping to point at the _koi_ fishes underneath us. As soon as we got there, I saw familiar faces who smiled and hugged me, saying they missed me. They did the same to my wife who happily accepted it and pulled her to the side so they could ask about our twins. I'm grateful that they did that. I don't want my wife to see me crying pathetically. Looking and kneeling down in front of my friends, I smiled; my tears finally forming and cascading down my face. " I'm sorry I took so long to visit, Tsukki."

" I know, I know. You're both a Tsukishima. It's just a force of habit, _gomen._ " I laughed and stroked the names engraved on the grave stone. _' Tsukishima Kei & Tsukishima (Y/N)'_

I sighed and smiled wistfully. " I'm sorry.. This is all my fault. If the both of you were alive, you'd tell me it isn't—but it is. I could've done something. I could've saved the both of you by calling the marriage off. I was such a pathetic wimp back then, I couldn't speak up for the both of you. What kind of friend causes their friend's deaths? It's me. I can't stop blaming myself because deep down, I knew it was my fault. I hope you can forgive me for ruining your wedding, your future plans—your everything. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Apologizing won't bring the both of you back, I know.. but please, forgive me even if I can't forgive myself." My voice cracked and I pushed the heels of my palms against my eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

" It's no one's fault, love," I heard my wife say and felt her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it to relieve it from tension. A grateful smile formed on my lips. I wiped my tears away and stood up, wrapping an arm around my wife and facing my friends. " I forgot to introduce to you my wife. This is Hitoka. Yamaguchi Hitoka. She was always there for me, even accepted me when I abruptly changed and shut everyone out since your deaths. She helped me heal and I got down on one knee and made her my beautiful wife. Now, she's carrying two of our little angels."

" Tadashi, stop. You're embarrassing," my wife murmured into her hands that were covering her blushing face. I shook my head fondly and turned back to my friends. " My plan was to name our twins what you two wanted to name your children but unfortunately, I don't know and (Y/N)- _chan_ didn't include it in her letter either. Why did you even give the box to me, (Y/N)- _chan?_ You're so weird most of the time.. Anyways, I know what we're going to name the twins. Is it alright, Hitoka?" I asked her and received a nod from her for me to continue.

" We were going to name them Hotaru and (Y/N) if they're both girls and Kei and a boy version of (Y/N) if they're boys.. Lucky for the two of you, one's a boy and the other's a girl so we'll name them Kei and (Y/N). I just hope they won't grow up as salty as you, Tsukki." The others present laughed with me as they were the ones who were with him most.

A man with brownish blonde hair ruffled my hair and said, " They might, so be ready, Tadashi. Kei's salty even as a child, you experienced that firsthand. Was dad like that, mom?" he asked, turning to the woman who shared the same features as him. " Yep! Kei took after your father who's heart was cold as ice. I was the one who melted it though, like (Y/N)- _chan_ did to him." We laughed again and when our laughs died down, I looked at (Y/N)- _chan_ 's brother who was staring solemnly at the grave stone.

" Sakusa- _san_.." I called out his attention and pushed the box towards him. " Here, you might want to read it," I said but he shook his head, telling me, " It's fine. I already read what was inside before I gave that box to you.." He heaved out a sigh and knelt down to stroke the name of his sister engraved on the stone.

" I love my sisters so much, you know? When our older sister died, I swore that I won't let (Y/N) end up like her and die in an accident. But look at what happened, I was a main contributor that led her to take her own life. What kind of brother am I? My parents were devastated. Both of their daughters were gone. It must've hurt so bad, it caused them to retire and leave the company to me. I'm not complaining at that time because I needed to distract myself from her death. Thanks to that, I got to buy this property and move her and her husband here. This was their dream house, she told me. I always make sure to keep this house clean; it's only a small compensation for me not helping and comforting her back then. But something's been bugging me since I read her letters. You're their friend so maybe you'd know but it's unlikely," he told me, standing up and asking us to follow them to the dining area so we could eat.

I stopped him. " Wait! Please tell me what it is." They halted in their steps and focused their attentions to me. Sakusa- _san_ was quiet, debating about it for a while before sighing. " I want to know her _one wish_ as she said in the last line of her last letter. Maybe I'll feel better once I know it and perhaps grant it," he said and shrugged. A chuckle broke its way past my lips which confused them. " What's so funny, Tadashi?" Hitoka asked in concern.

I just shook my head and gave her a peck on her forehead. " Nothing. It's fate that's funny. I know what her—rather, their wish was, Sakusa- _san_. You don't need to grant it because it's already been granted." I could tell that he was confused by what I meant. " Fate always got in the way of their love, right? They just wanted to be together but fate kept them apart. Their wish was granted because now they can.." A cool breeze passed by, making me pause. It caressed our skin and sent our hair flying gently.

".. **_love a little longer_**. Without fate interrupting them." 

**Author's Note:**

> Rina: I was debating on the title of this one shot. This should've been titled ' To the Moon and Back' because of the repetition of the phrase but I opted for making their wish the title instead.
> 
> For those who are confused, read the note below this.
> 
> See when I didn't include eye and hair colors? I was keeping the speaker and his wife anonymous and maybe most of you got caught in my trap and thought it was Kei speaking. Some might've caught on when they read half of this. It's Tadashi who's speaking and his wife is Hitoka. Your older brother is Sakusa Kiyoomi.
> 
> Your parents and Tadashi's parents were rivals in the business world and formed a truce by letting the two of you marry when you grow up. You were engaged since birth but you didn't know. Tadashi didn't get to marry you because you committed suicide after learning that Kei died due to his car crashing against the side of a truck. He was trying to drive to the airport to go to you. If anything's still unclear, just ask in the comments, I'll answer them as soon as possible.


End file.
